Paint the Roses Red
by Beyond Poison
Summary: Yami Hikuro, "Rose", went to prison for four years because she killed her father. Now that she's out, she lives with her best friend, Matt. One day she runs into a gorgeous man, and instantly falls in love. He then asks her to join him as a detective on the Kira case. LxOC. M for language.
1. Asylum

**A/N: **A Death Note fanfiction, and it's a love story! So, I took this online quiz to see what DN guy I would get, obiviously it was L, and it gave all the details and other crap. So, Im making a fanfiction about it. Only the plot belongs to me, none of the characters or DN do. The results came with a story, but I didn't really want to use it. Rated M for language, Enjoy!

* * *

_**Asylum**_

I was sitting beside my best friend in the whole world, Mail Jeevas. But he liked for me to call him Matt, his alias. I would visit him often at the Wammy House, and would even stay the night with him. No, I didn't love him and he didn't love me. We were only fourteen and two years ago, we started hanging out. I loved visiting the Wammy House, it was creepy looking and dark, which is why I loved it. I wore gothic colors, just not gothic styles. Matt looked at me and sighed, "You beat me. How? Im an expert at this game!"

"I don't know, but I beat you. Ha ha." He rolled his dark blue eyes, "You probably cheated." And the next thing I knew, I was sitting on his back, pulling his arm.

"Ow! Ok, ok! I give, you didn't cheat!" I got off and giggled. Matt rearranged his brown hair, mummbling. "What?" I asked with a growl. "Nothing. Jeesh, Rose, your a freakin' monster."

Hikuro Yami, that was my name. But Matt gave me the nickname of "Rose" because I loved roses. And it was true, I was a freakin' monster. My talenst were singing, picking locks, quit wits, and now, beating Matt at video games! I had bright green eyes and very dark brown hair with scarlet red tips. Me and Matt were 14 at the time, and I had a plan for tonight that I was probably gonna get in trouble for. "Alright Matty, Im gone." I got my black hooded zip-up jacket and walked down the hallway. "Alright Rose, bye."

* * *

I pulled the hood over my head and my brown boots tapped the sidewalk as I walked towards the hit-place. Why I was doing this, I didn't know. My mom had died in a shooting, but she has taught me how to shook, stab, and defend myself in other ways. I was sick and fucking tired of my dad staying out late at night, and now that he knew why he was...

The pocket knife that was folded up in my jacket gave me alittle comfort as I wrapped my fingers around it. This was the last thing my mom gave me before she was killed. And that small blade was what I was going to kill my dad with. Matt had no idea about this, and I wasn't planning on telling him. If I went to jail, or prison, then I don't know what he would do without me. Sure, he was the third smartest person at Wammy's, but he would be crushed without me...

* * *

I was trembling, my dad's limp body lay infront of me. I had hidden in an alley near the exit of the club and when he walked by, I stabbed the basterd in the fucking stomach. "Dad... Im sorry. But I know that you sell drugs and that you were the one who had mom killed." He looked up at me, his green eyes slowly growing dim. "Hmmm, I love you Yami. I understand..."

Silver tears fell down my face as I pulled the knife from him and ran. I locked the door and leaned against it as I slid down and cried harder than I ever had before. The next morning, I woke up still infront of the door. A knocking sound rang through my ears and I opened the door. "Hello?" I asked shyly. The man infront of me had on a bright blue suit and a shiny gold badge. "Yami Hikuro, you are under arrest for the murder of Uchi Hikuro-" I didn't need to hear the rest, I had heard it all before. And now, I knew I was going to jail. _Matt Im so sorry, forgive me._

* * *

When I got out, I was eightteen. And waiting for me at the gate of the prison was Matt. He looked... different. I ran to him and squeezed him tight. "Oof! Jeesh, Rose, I missed you too."_ Yep, this was my Matt_. But still, he was taller and his hair was alittle longer. And his clothes were different too. He was wearing goggles, black gloves that went to just below his elbows, a red and black long-sleeved shirt, black boots, and a vest.

"What the hell Matt? Are you some kind of hooker now?" I ask with only a hint of sarcasism. He shrugs, "What? You don't think I _could_ be a hooker?" "No. Your not that type." "Oh, what's that suppose to mean Ms. Just-Getting-Out-Of-Prison?" I answer with a soft punch to his arm. He opened the door to his car and got in. Then, rolled down the window, "Im not opening your door. You were mean~" I roll my eyes and get in. Matt hit the gas and we drove away from the place I had spent the last four years of my life.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in Matt's bed. He had insisted that I sleep there while he slept on the couch. He had a pretty nice apartment. It was also pretty well hidden. I went into the living room/kitchen (there wasn't a wall or door seperating the two) and saw Matt still alseep on the faded blue couch. The TV was on and he had a controller in his hand, and drool was dripping down his face. "Dear God, Matt."

He snorted alittle and opened one of his eyes. The brunette sat up and stretched and yawned. On the coffee table infront of the couch was a pack off cigarettes. I picked it up and glared at him. "Your eightteen, you. Dont. Need. To. Smoke," I say as I grab them and wave them in his face. Matt snatched them and growled, "It's your fault. They were a disraction from you." He took one out and lit it, inahled some of the smoke, then blew a ring out into the air.

I sighed and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and feeling to coolness wash over me. It felt like I was getting out of prison again, the air felt cooler then because I knew that now I could stay in it all I wanted. "What 'cha doing Rose?" Matt asked as he walk in beside me. My bright green eyes blinked and I closed the door. "Im hungry and you have nothing in your fridge." He shook his head, "So what? You want me to take you out to get breakfast?"

* * *

Matt had taken me to a new café that was bulit down the block. It was a quiet little place and the food was great. Now, we were walking around just talking. Something I hadn't done in a while. Matt was talking about the things that had one on at Wammy's and why he had gotten the apartment.

"So Matty, what are the guys like that were in Wammy House?"

"I don't know, but they are way to young for you." He had his eyes closed with a cigarette in his mouth, and then he peeked at me. I stuck my tongue out and tilted my head. "I didn't say I liked any of them. That Mello guy looked like a damn girl."

My eyes wondered across the street. There was a young man, probably in collage, walking. His eyes kept shifted over to someone who was walking towards me and Matt. But, I didn't look in front of me fast enough before I crashed into him. And of course, I was the only one who fell. I glanced at the guy walking and saw he had a smirk. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was smirking because I fell! I look up and see a hand stretched out to help me up. I grabbed it and stood up, turning my head to look at Matt, I saw a surprised look on his face and a shocked expression in his eyes. Then, I look at the person I ran into and froze. He was gorgeous. His hair was tousled and raven colored, and his eyes were midnight orbs with black shadows under them. He looked like a panda, except he was thin and lighty tanned. This man was perfect.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Even his voice... "Uhh, yea. Im fine."

Matt stepped between us, I didn't even realize that we had got that close. "She said she was fine. Rose is a tough girl, Im pretty sure she can survive a bump." Was Matt getting jealous? No, we both knew that the only feelings between us were feelings of friendship. The man looked at Matt, the tips of his mouth curling up in a slight smile. "Is that so Mail? Alright, once again, Im sorry for running into you." And he then walked past us. Matt watched through his orange tinted goggles, then he looked at me again.

"What was that about?" I asked him as we started to head back to his apartment. "And how does he know your name?" The brunette shrugged, "I don't know. He visited Wammy's sometimes and saw me while he walking down the hall." I could tell he was lying, but didn't bother asking again. Then it hit me, Matt was only lying about he didn't know. I saw him sometimes at Wammy's too.

* * *

A few days later, I was walking back to Matt's place from going to get him a pack of cigarettes. I don't know why I agreed to, I guess I just got used to it. It was almost dark outside, so I was trying to hurry and get home. Yes, I called it home now. Matt's or Matt's place was just to hard for me to remember, and it would be awkward in a conversation. That's when I saw him, the guy I had bumped into a few days ago. He was standing in front of the glass window of a cake shop, looking in as if he intended to buy every cake. His thumb was perched on his bottom lip, as if he was in deep thought. But I guess he wasn't, when I walked past, his hand reached out and grasped my arm.

I flinched, but that was the only movement I made except for the rise and fall of my chest for breathing. _Damn! He had noticed._

His midnight orbs looked away from the cakes and looked at me. He stood up straiter, but his back was still curved alittle. I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to look at him. He noticed his hand was still holding my arm, and let go. "What are you doing out this late?" he asked in a voice that could kill. I manage to choke out, "I was going home- until you stopped me." He smiled and blinked. "Well, let me walk you home. It can make up for me knocking you down." I didn't protest, it was hard to when he was being a gentleman.

We walked until we were at the door. Just as I was about to say good night, he handed me a slip of paper with numbers written on it. "I had a feeling I would see you again, so I wrote my number on a piece of paper and carried it around all day. My name is Ryuzaki, and I guess your name is Rose?" I stared at the piece of paper, "Uhh. No, Matt just calls me that because I love roses. My real name is Yami Hikuro."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Well, dont just give your name out to strangers like that. One of them could be Kira. Good night Yami-san." And he walked away. _Kira?_

I walked into the living room and threw Matt his cigarettes. He paused his Mario game and caught them. " It's 'bout time. I was about to come looking for you. What to so long?" I sat down on the couch beside him, "That guy I ran into. I saw him again and he apologized again. He said his name was Ryuzaki."

Matt shook his head. "Impossible. Rue Ryuzaki, he went to Wammy's House too. Then, called himself Beyond Birthday. He became a murderer and then tried to commit suicide, but was stopped and sent to prison. Then, he died of a heart attack." He took a puff of his cigarette, "Alot of people think it was Kira." Then I remembered. "Yea, who is Kira?"

"He is a killer. There is pro- and anti-Kira. The pro-Kira peopled think that he is killing off the bad people to create a new world full of peace. The anti-Kira peopled think that he is just killing criminals, no good because he is becoming a killer." I nodded, and he went back to playing his game.

* * *

I stared at the piece of paper that the so called "Ryuzaki" had given me. Was it possible that it was just a possibility that they had the same name? Of course it could, people all over the world had the same name as others. I took out my phone and dialed the number. It rung about four times before someone picked up. "_Hello?_" asked what sounded like an old man.

"Umm, is Ryuzaki there?" I asked uncertainly. I could hear mummbling and then he asked, "_Who is asking?_"

My eyes widened at the question. Ever since Matt had explained the Kira thing to me, and with Ryuzaki's warning, I had been cautious. _Wait, he knows my nickname. If this is him, he should know when I tell him..._ "My name is Rose." Mummbling was heard again before the was a beep as if the call had been transfered. "_Why hello there Rose. Yes, this is Ryuzaki. Im at work now, so can we meet somewhere if you wish to talk?_" My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. I nodded, but then knowing he couldn't see, I sighed. "S-sure. How about the café where we were at the other night?"

It had been about a week since I saw him at that café. "_Sure. See you there_." The line went dead, so I got dressed. I put on a long-sleeved black top, dark denim jeans with holes on the knees, and black converse sneakers. I was glad that Matt had taken me to go shopping for clothes two days ago. I desperately needed some, so I bought a few outfits and then the black sneakers.

"Bye Matt. I'll be back soon." He dragged on his half gone cigarette and paused his racing game. "Where are you going?" "On a date, I guess." The brunette smiled and ruffled my dark brown hair. The tips were still that blood red color, I dyed them permantly. "I just fixed my hair! Dammit Matt!" I said as I quickly combed through it with my fingers. "Just be careful, Rose. If you need help, just call. I'll be there to beat the guy's ass in a heartbeat." "Ok, Matty. If _you_ say so." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of this chapter. I named this chapter "Asylum" after the song "Asylum" by the band Disturbed. I know it doesn't really make since, but I dont freakin' care. Btw, you should listen to that song!

I really like this story, so I think it will be my main purpose for right now. So, I'll finish the chapter Im on of my others stories, then just focus on this story. Leave a review!


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N:** Alright, second chapter. As you know, if you are reading my other stories, Im taking a break from them and are only focusing on this story for a while. The last chapter would have been longer, but I decided to go ahead and post it. And I'm trying hard to make sure that all the words that need these ('), have them. I usually don't use them, so I'll forget them sometimes. And I dont have spell check, that means stuff will be wrong. So, enjoy!

P.S. There's a rubbing alcohol bottle across the table. The item number thing says: L#12761. L!

* * *

_**Bring Me to Life**_

After I walked out the door of our apartment, I saw an old timey black car parked at the curb. Then, the window rolled down and I saw Ryuzaki. "Nice car..." I trailed off in awe. It had to cost a lot of money. Ryuzaki, who was hunched over with his thumb in his mouth and his knees brought up to his chest, smiled. "Why, thank you Yami-san." An old man got out on the driver side and opened the door for me. I smiled and crossed my arms, "Just because we know eachother's name doesnt mean I know you. I don't get into cars with strangers."

A smirk was on his face. "Very well." Ryuzaki got out of the car and stood hunched before me. He was taller, even if his back was curved, and probably older. "Watari," he looked at the old man. "Drive home. If I need you to come pick me up, I'll call you. And Yami-san, I will tell you whatever you want to know." The old man closed the door and nodded. "Very well, Ryuzaki." And he went and got into the car, pulling off.

Ryuzaki turned back to me. "Alright, what did you call me for?" he asked as he placed his thumb on his bottom lip. I blinked, realizing I was staring at his lips. "Oh... I uh- Dont remember," I scratched the back of my head. His midnight orbs stared into my bright green eyes. _His eyes... never end. _

"You said something about going to that café again," he interupted my thoughts. I looked away from him, and blushed. "Y-yea. The one that you walked me home from." Ryuzaki smiled and started walking. "Ok, that one is near where I work and recently am living." He looked back at me.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

We went up to the glass that the cakes were imprisoned behind. Ryuzaki looked as if he would burst the glass and take every cake and sweet. He ordered two strawberry cheesecakes. "Would you like anything, Yami-san?" he asked as he held his cakes in both hands.

"No, no. Im fine Ryuzaki." _Even if I did want something, I hadn't brought any money with me. _

I found a table for two, and sat down. He placed his cakes on the metal table, then put his feet in the chair and sat as he had been sitting in his car. I eyed him as he took one of the plates in his hand and scooped some of the dessert with the spork that had been provided.

"You said you would tell me whatever I wanted to know, right?" I asked. I placed my elbow on the table to hold up my head, and peered over at him. Not taking his eyes off his cheesecake, he answered my question.

"Correct. You will probably start interegating me now."

I smiled, "Yes. First question, why do you sit like that?" Ryuzaki smirked. "That is always the first question." _Always the first question? So, the cute basterd knows people wonder why he sits like that. _

"To answer that, if I sat like you are at the moment, my thinking and processinh level would drop 40%." He bit his cake again, sitting down the now cleared plate. When he picked up his second piece, I asked another question. "You were wearing the same clothes the first two times I saw you. And you are wearing them now, do you only have _those_, or multiples of those?"

Ryuzaki had taken two bites, then answered. "I only have two pairs of clothes. These and the other pair is just like this. But when I take a shower, Watari washes either one or both pairs." My hair had fallen into my eyes, but I didn't bother to brush it away. _Damn you Matt. You fucked up my hair before I left. _I froze as I saw his hand reaching for my face. My had tightened into a fist as pressed closer to my head. Ryuzaki took his index finger and brushed my dark brown hair out of my face and eyes. He curled it around my ear and looked at the blood red tips. "I like your hair," he mummbled. "But you should keep it out of your eyes, it will mess up your vision."

I hadn't noticed, but he had finished his second cake. But, he didn't eat the strawberry on the first or second one. My heart was thumping in my chest, and I was sure he could hear it.

* * *

Now we were walking. Ryuzaki was nibbling on the first strawberry, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "Would you like this one?" he asked as he held the second one out. I opened my mouth to say, "No thanks." But I quickly closed it and just took the strawberry. I placed the tip in my mouth and took a small bite.

My eyes shifted over to him, "Where are we going?" He took the red piece of fruit away from his mouth and was about to answer, when a phone rung. I felt in my pocket, but noticed it wasn't there. _Shit! I left it on Matt's dresser! At least I know where it's at._

"Yes, I will you come and pick me up?" he asked who ever was on the other end. "Ok." And he shut the phone and stuffed it back into his baggy jeans pocket. "That was Watari. I have visitors I need to speak with."

I stopped and looked down. He stopped and turned to face me. "Is something wrong, Yami-san?" he asked with a slightly pained voice. Was he sad that I was sad? "No, but... I was starting to have fun. I haven't been out in a while."

"Would Yami-san like to come with me?" He placed his thumb on his bottom lip. I looked at him and smiled. "Sure, if you don't mind. But I need to call Matt, I forgot my phone." Ryuzaki dug in his pocket and pulled out another phone, his last one was blue and this one was red. "I have two phones. One for work and one for personal reasons. That one is my personal one."

Ryuzaki watched as I dialed Matt's number. It rung twice before he picked up. "_Hello? Who is this?_"

"Matt, it's me. Ryuzaki has to meet someone, so I'm going with him." There was a pause, then my brunette friend sighed, "_Fine. Just be careful._" I rolled my eyes and the line went dead. I handed him the red little phone. His hand brushed mine and I blushed slightly. "Watari will be here soon..." Ryuzaki mummbled as he nibbled the rest of his strawberry.

A few seconds later, the shiny black car pulled up. The old man got out and opened the door, Ryuzaki got in and sat the same way he had before. I stood there for a moment, wondering if I should get in. He looked at me. "Yami-san?"

"Im getting in." I crouched and climbed in the car. The old man closed the door and walked over to his side and got in. I took my seat belt and pushed it into the clasp until I heard it click. Ryuzaki, who was balancing a laptop on his knees, didn't have his seat belt on. "What if there is an accident? You will get hurt."

From up front, Watari chuckled. "I have been telling him that for years. But he still refuses to listen." Ryuzaki rolled his midnight orbs and ran a hand through his raven hair. A failed attempt, because it just fell back into his eyes.

I reached out a hand and pushed his bangs out of his eyes, like he did mine. "I like your hair," I copied what he had said. "But you should keep it out of your eyes, it will mess up your vision."

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

* * *

The car pulled into a dark garage. "Uhh, Ryuzaki. This isn't really the place you should be taking me, right? It's kinda creepy..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Yami-san." Ryuzaki turned slightly so he was still siting the weird way, but facing her. "Now, I haven't seen you in these parts before. Where are you from?"

I sighed. "Well, my back story is sorta my sob story too. I was fourteen and I used to always visit Matt at this place called the Wammy House. One night, after I found out what my dad was doing, I killed him because he was selling drugs _and_ he was the one who killed my mom. Then, I killed him. I was sent to prison for four years, because I was a minor, and when I got out, this is where Matt brought me here." Ryuzaki's midnight orbs were slightly widened and a smirk was growing at the corner of his lips. "You are probably the most honest person I know, beside Watari and I."

He leaned closer, his never ending orbs wide. Now that I looked closer, he looked like a cute panda. "Can I tell you a secret and you must promise not to tell anyone?" I blushed and I could feel my breath hiche in my throat, so I just nodding, seeing how my words would probably fail me. Ryuzaki leaned over and whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine. The words he whispered were,

"I am L."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, second chapter up and done. Hope you enjoyed it! I got alittle brain-dead, but managed to get through it. Just to let you know ahead of time, there will be an alternet ending to this story. Hehe! I like both the ways it ends, but some of you may not.

That means, on the chapter before the last, I will tell you that an alternet ending will be posted. That gives you something to look forward to!


	3. Sober

**A/N:** Chapter three! Yay! Im writing this while waiting for Toonami to come on, so Im going to be distant... So, so. Hope you guys are enjoying this, even if your not reading, I'm still updating it.

Bwwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaa! *foams at the mouth*

Ok, Toonami is on! Enjoy the story!

* * *

_**Sober**_

_"I am L."_

My bright green eyes widened. "Y-your the World's Greatest Detective...?" I looked over him, taking in his appearance. L smiled, "Yes. Same reaction the others had. I'm now working on the Kira case." He stuck his thumb on his lip and sighed, "I feel as if I can trust you. You told an almost complete stranger that you went to prison for murder. Yami Hikuro-san, you thrill me. My heart seems to beat faster around you. See?" He took my hand and placed it on the spot where his heart was beating.

I blushed and stared at my hand. "I see..." I managed to stammer out. And as I did, his heart skipped a beat. "You weren't kidding," I looked into his midnight orbs. L smiled and let go of my hand. "I see you like me as well. Your cheeks are turning red in blush."

"..."

"And you are speachless. Well, shall you go and meet the Kira Investigation Team?" Knowing words would fail, I nodded. _Damn, why does he make me feel weak?_ Watari, who I didn't know was standing there the whole damn time, had the door open. I got out and moved so L could get out. The raven haired detective now stood hunched over beside me. His back curved so perfectly, and there were so many things that made him so perfect.

How could he like someone like me, who had blood on their hands. _There has to be something off about him too. He's just so... perfect. But no other man has ever been this perfect to me, not even Matt. God knows my fucking father wasn't. But L, I'm drawn to him. Is it the fact that he is the law and I'm a criminal? _

"-san? Yami-san?" he asked. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to him and started walking in pace with L, the World's Greatest Detctive.

* * *

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

* * *

I followed L and Watari down a long hallway and towards an elevator. Watari pressed the up botton and the doors opened. L walked in, me following. It all felt weird, me following two men I hardly knew. Watari pressed the top number, which I didn't bother to look and see what it was. The elevator jolted and started moving.

After going up for what seemed like forever, the doors finally opened and Watari and L walked out, leaving me standing there until I snapped out of and followed. L got into a spinny chair and started typing on the keyboard of the computer. And there he was, sitting like a... monkey! That's what it was, he sat on his feet with his knees pulled to his chest, almost like a monkey. _A panda who sits like a monkey, what has the world come to?_

"Take a seat Yami-san, the team should be coming back in a few minutes." I looked shyly around before sitting down on a plush couch. "Coming back? What, did they go to get dinner or something?"

"Yes, they were having dinner when Mr. Yagimi's son called him and said he was bringing him a change of clothes," L paused as scanned a plate of candies next to him. Picking up what looked to be a brownie with his thumb and index finger, he looked back at me. "So, Mr. Yagami's son is coming here. I want to work with him on the Kira case, since I supsect he is Kira."

He took a bite of the brownie and spun the chair around completely so he was facing me. "Yami-san, you seem so distant ever since I told you my real identity. Are you OK?"

I sighed. "I'm fine. Just trying to put all the pieces together..." L got of the spinning chair, bringing the plate of sweets with him, and sat down in an armchair across from the couch. He sat the tray on the coffee table and looked up at me. "If you want one, you can have one." "Oh, no thanks."

L shrugged and took another sweet, a chocolate covered strawberry, and popped it in his mouth, sucking away at the chocolate. There was an awkward silence until there was a knock on the door, making both of us jump.

* * *

_I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use? _

* * *

Watari opened the door and in walked four older looking detectives. One of them, I knew instantly. His name was Matsuda, and he was the one who had taken my mug-shot, and I could tell that he knew who I was. He didn't even want to make eye contact. The basterd.

Then, a younger looking guy, probably in his last year of highschool or in collage, came in with them. _Yea, I really need to go back to school. Wait, hell no! School couldn't contain me... _

"Yami-san, I would like you to meet the team," L interupted my thoughts as he spoke and stood up. "This is Soichiro Yagami, Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda. And this is Light Yagami." The team stared at me, except Matsuda. Soichiro looked at L, "Is it safe to tell her our names? Can we trust her, Ryuzaki?"

L blinked his midnight orbs and went to sit back at his computer desk. Finally, he said something that confused me slightly. "Yes, we can trust Yami-san. There is a .13% that she _could_ be Kira. She has only comitted one murder that was put on her record. She used to do petty crimes, such as stealing from small shops until she killed her father."

Light, who seemed to be deep in thought, spoke. "Well, if Ryuzaki thinks we can trust her, I will trust her."

"Good to know, Light. Yami-san will be working on the Kira case along with the rest of us, including you," there were gasps as L finished. "Ryuzaki! You can't be serious! This girl is a criminal!" Matsuda finally burst. I smirked to myself and closed my eyes. "Remember, Matsuda, if you don't want to work on the case anymore, you can just leave."

* * *

A few hours went by. They were filled with a few arguments, God knows how many sweets for L, and staring at a bright computer screen. I needed a break. "Ryuzaki," it was back to calling him that. "Im going home to get a few things. I'll be back." "Alright. Would you like for Watari to take you?" The grey haired man didn't give me time to give my answer. "I will take her."

When we got in the car, I didn't get in the back, I sat in the passenger seat. Watari drove out of the garage and down the street. He pulled up in front of mine and Matt's apartment. I was about to get out when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yami, may I speak to you?" How could I say "no", he was staring at me with soft eyes. "Yes."

"Ryuzaki likes you. I don't know what he sees in you. Yes, you are quite beautiful. But you are also dangerous. I think his trust in you is extremely misplaced." I looked down at my hands. Great, L's guardian or whatever doesn't trust me. "But," he continued. "I cannot go against Ryuzaki's judgement. You have made him happier in a way. Don't do anything to ruin him, please."

* * *

**A/N: **There we go. Chapter four should be up soon. And I made an L tribute. Im putting it on my "Amber Greene" youtube account. If you wanna look it up, it's called "An L Tribute-Iridescent". When I post it, I'll put the link on here.

Ok, the next chapter's begining is gonna be "graphic", so yea. Speaking of graphic, ted the movie is so fuggin' awesome! Review please!

And I know I have not been putting a disclaimer at the top, but this is called "fan" fiction for a reason...


	4. Thnks Fr The Mmrs

**A/N:** Alright, the only thing Im puttin' up here now is a warning. Im probably not gonna write it in because the story is rated M for language. So, no MattxMello porn for you guys! Lol, Enjoy!

* * *

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**_

"I promise Watri. I would never want to hurt Ryuzaki." And it was true. If he liked me, then that just made my heart beat faster. I placed my hand over my heart and remembered how his heart felt.

I got out the car and went in. I opened the door to the apartment quietly, in case Matt was asleep by now. My eyebrow raised as I heard low moans. _Oh, dear God._ Slowly, I made my way to the bedroom door. I opened it and froze, my mouth dropped open and I went pale.

"Shit!" Matt yelled as he pushed a blonde off of him and wrapped the blanket around himself. "Rose, what the hell!" I slammed the door and slunked over to the couch and plopped down.

After a few minutes, Matt came out wearing his blue Pokémon boxers and sat beside me. "Matt," I started. "I never imagined you as one to bottom." He blushed and turned his head. "Sh-shut up. Your the one who walked in..." Then, the blonde came out and I started to laugh.

"What?" he asked. I looked at Matt. "Is that the dude from Wammy House that looked like a girl?" The blonde fumed. "I have a name! I'm surprised you didn't hear your friend crying it out!" "Shut up Mello!" Matt barked as he threw one of the throw pillows at the fully dressed blonde named Mello. _Hmm, throw pillows. Nice._

Mello rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you later Matt." He took a chocolate bar out of his pocket and bit it as he left the apartment. Matt stood up and stretched. I pushed some of my hair out of my face and went back into the room. The sheets and blankets were off the bed and some stuff was on the floor. The room felt warm and sticky. "Jesus Christ. How long were you guys at it?" I joked as I found a bag and packed some clothes and my cell phone charger. Then, I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked past Matt.

He leaned against the wall. "Where you going?" "I guess I'm staying at Ryuzaki's tonight. And no! Not that way." After I had all the stuff I needed, I kissed Matt's cheek. "Bye Matty. You can call your boyfriend back now~"

* * *

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

* * *

As Watari and I walked in the door, we saw that no one was there except L. "Ryuzaki sir, we are back. Ms. Yami would like to stay here tonight, if that is fine with you?" I could see him tense up alittle, and he paused to make it seem as if he was thinking about it. "Yes, Yami-san may stay here for as long as she wishes." I yawned and L looked at me.

"You need sleep. Watari, show her my room please."

I followed the grey haired man into L's room. "Where is he gonna sleep?"

"Ryuzaki tends to not sleep. So you don't need to worry about it." "Is that why he has those dark circles under his eyes?" Watari nodded, then he walked out the room. I took the chance to look around. The room quite nice looking.

The walls were an onyx color, the bed in the middle, a deep shade of scarlet. I thought it looked beautiful. Especially the bed, i was so going to have to tell Matt to get a bigger apartement. Well, for two reasons. One, so I could have my own room so it would be more private. Two, there was no way in hell... infact, hell would have to freeze over before I slept in Matt's bed again. A shudder ran through me as I remembered the image. _Heh, well at least I know I'm not a yaoi fangirl. My nose didn't bleed!_

* * *

~ L's POV ~

I watched as she went into the bathroom and changed into something to sleep in. I was really glad that I hadn't installed a camera in the bathroom, because even though I was no pervert, I was pretty sure I still would have watched her change. _No! L Lawliet, you are the World's Greatest Detective! You don't have or want a fetish perversion to anyone!_ Yami reappeared from the bathroom wearing a pale grey shirt that said "Bite Me" in black gothic letters. The shirt went down to her knees. I don't think she had anything under that except-

A small yelp came from my mouth as I bit my tongue to keep my mind from wondering. There was no way I was going to be consider a pervert, ever! Watari came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. The old man was like a father to me, the only family I had. "Ryuzaki, I told her that I could you have feelings for her."

My eyes widened, if that was possible because my pupils were already so big from lack of sleep. "Why would you tell her something like that?" I asked in the least stressed voice I could. "She is only eightteen."

"L," he sighed. _Dammit, he only uses "L" in situations that could be of harm to me..._ "Don't deny that you have feelings for this girl. You have never acted like this before, and I can tell by the look in your eyes. And your scared because you have never had this feeling before," he stated with all the confection he could. I didn't look at him, because I knew he was right. I was frightened -not scared, L never gets scared- because I didn't know what to do. I could wait a year, and then tell her, right?

A twenty-four year old who was in love with an eightteen year old. That had to be some kind of perversion, right? "I'm not a pervert..." L whispered alittle louder than he wanted because he noticed that Watari was now sending him a confused/awkward glance.

* * *

~ Yami's POV ~

When I woke up the next morning, I turned over and then jumped back. I let out a yelp as I fell onto the floor. Rubbing my head, I stood up, grabbed one of the pillows, and threw it at L's face. It hit him with only a small amount of pressure. "Why the fuck were staring at me while I was asleep?" I asked kinda creeped out. _God, please don't let him be a pervert!_

"I only just started _observing_ you a few minutes ago. You looked so peaceful..." he trailed off as he stuck his thumb onto his bottom lip.

I blushed and looked down. "W-well still, you shouldn't observe people while they are asleep or when they wake up, that will happen."

"Yami-san, may I ask you something?" "You just did... but yea, you can ask me anything," I smirked.

"Will you join the Task Force? You help alot last night, and I think we need someone like you on the force." I went rigged for a second. No one on the team seemed to trust me, Watari even told me he didn't trust me. But was this some way for L to try and actually get close to me? _I don't care if he is trying to get close to me. Hell yes I will join the team! ... Oh, Im still thinking this..._

"S-sure. But no one seems to enjoy me around except you." Damn, did that just slip out?!

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes I did! I finished chapter four! And I want to thank Illusa for being the first to leave a review! That made my day, thank you so much!

Alright, I just started reading Death Note: Another Note: LABB Murder Cases online. Now, I was and still am planning on writing a story about Beyond. I mean, who doesn't love him?! Seriously, who doesn't fucking love him, I will slit their throat! JK! Or am I? Anyways, I just started reading it to get a better perspective on my beloved murderer.

Toodles for now!


	5. Fugging Perfect

**A/N:** Chapter five is here! To all of you reading this story, thank you! And thank you Dawn Volturi for the first favorite! Now, leave a review plz! Enjoy! And I noticed one mistake, there might be more, in the last chapter. The last paragraph where L is asking Yami to join the force, I put "you 'help' alot." The "help" was suppose to be "helped."

* * *

_**F-ing Perfect**_

~ L's POV ~

_"S-sure. But no one seems to enjoy me around except you." _

Was it really that noticable? "That can't be true Yami-san. You are a big help, and everyone knows it," my voice was as monotone as I could get it. I wanted to bolt out and find the basterds who didn't enjoy... yep, pervert. I clenched my hands around my ankles, that would probably leave a bruise. I tried to not use foul language, but sometimes I slipped up. Why? Why was I in love with Yami Hikuro?

* * *

~ Yami's POV ~

His hands clenched around his ankles. "Ryuzaki? Are you OK?" He nodded, like he wasn't even paying attention. "Well... will you get out so I can change?" Once again, he nodded then got up and went into the main room.

* * *

_A month later... _

It was my birthday, today was going to be the worst. The only person who knew was Matt. But he was "away" with his boyfriend - Mello- on some sort of vacation. He had called this morning and wished me a happy birthday. Like bloody hell it was going to be happy.

I was nine-teen, and I had no idea how old L was. But why would it matter? He would never actually tell me to my face that he liked me. The only way I knew L liked me was because of Watari, and it was suppose to be with a threat. As I lay in L's bed, I remembered what had happened a few eeks ago...

_I was taking a shower. It was taking longer than usual because it just felt so damn relaxing. So L decided to come check on me. Just so happen, I decided to get out as soon as he opened the bathroom door. The towel was on the rack, which was beside the sink. We both froze, our eyes locked. L knew I was naked, but his deep orbs didn't wander, thank God! I saw a dark blush run to his face, and I was pretty sure our skin was the same shade for once. He closed the door, still not looking at my body, and I grabbed the towel._

L knocked, a habbit he aquirred ever since "the accident". "Come in," I grumbled. The raven haired detective opened the door and walked over.

"Good morning Rose. And happy birthday." I had demanded that he call me "Rose" since I had to call him "Ryuzaki", and he didn't object.

"Thanks..." I yawned as I sat up. L was sitting on the edge of the bed, his thumb on his bottom lip. His lips... I mentally face palmed. Why was I thinking like that?! "So, Ryuzaki. How old are you?"

He met my gaze, then smiled. "I am twenty-four. And if I'm correct, you are now nine-teen?" My eyes widened, but I nodded. Great, he was five years older than me. There was a knock on the open door. I looked over and saw Light Yagami. His auburn hair fell over his brown eyes as he smirked. "Happy birthday Rose," Light stated. "Thanks, but please, don't make a big deal out of it," I gave with a fake smile.

After I joined the Task Force, I learned alot more than I really wanted about Kira. He could kill with a person's name and face. And, that L thought Light was Kira. When the detective explained, I came to the same result too. There was a second Kira aswell, and L was extremly positive that it was a girl named Misa Amane. The second Kira said he would do anything for the first, and that was exactly what Misa had told Light.

"Yes Light, why don't you and the rest of the team take the day off? You all could use the rest and time off," L offered. Light looked alittle surprised, but yet, glad. "OK Ryuzaki. I'll go let the team know."

Light went into the other room. "Ryuzaki, why did you-" L interupted me by raising his frail hand. "The Task Force needs their rest, after all, they are just human. Maybe we could take a break aswell..." he trailed as he stared in my bright green eyes. I blushed and looked down. "Sure... I-if that's what you want?" "No, no. It is your birthday, you choose." L let a playful smirk spread over his lips.

"Alright, get out while I get ready," I pushed him out the room and shut the door. Looking through my drawer of clothes, I fished out a midnight blue top that slunked off of one shoulder and a pair of black skinny jeans. I pulled them on and brushed through my dark brown hair, playing with the scarlet tips, then put on my black converses.

After a minute, I walked into the main room and saw that everyone except L were gone, even Watari. "I told him he could go back to England for a few days. I have been planning this, Rose." My heart skipped a beat as I listened to him. He had been planning this... fucking perfect.

* * *

After hours out, L and I came back to the room. He had taken me to a really nice dinner, and if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn it was a date. The raven sat down on the couch in the main room. I guess he was going to wait there for me to get out the shower, so I just went ahead and got in. When I got out, I just wrapped the towel around myself, not bothering to even put clothes back on. I was to damn tired, so I just went in the living room and sat beside him.

"Rose, your only wrapped in a towel?" L asked in a different kind of voice. I sounded sexy coming from him, and I nodded. "Yep, after I talk to you for a while, Im going to bed." I let out a small yawn and looked at him. He was blushing and he looked so adorable.

"Yami Hikuro, Im going to speak my mind. And after, if you never want to speak or see me again, I understand. But please, do not interupt me." His voice was half serious, half full of emotional. "You are beautiful in every way to me. When I first saw you, my heart started to beat faster than it ever had. I talked to Watari about, and he said I was in love. I had never felt love for anyone or anything. But you, you are different. I feel the need to... be near you. To hold you, embrace you, k-kiss you. When I opened the door and you were getting out of the shower, I locked my eyes with your own because I didn't want to see you like that, I couldn't see you like that.

"Yami Hikuro, Im in love with you. Even if you don't feel the same, I can't change my feelings. I know the difference in our age, but Im willing to wait for you. Yami, I love you," L finished and glanced at me. My eyes were watering, and I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his lips. "I love you too, L." I leaned against him and fell asleep, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

~ L's POV ~

I stared at her as she fell asleep. So she did feel the same. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, then layed her down on the bed and covered her sleeping and still damp body. I closed my eyes as I sat beside her and slowly fell asleep myself.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh! Finally, some fwuffy(fluffy) stuff! And I quite reading LABB Murder Cases online, Im hoping to get the actual book to read. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed chapter five. And yes, I know I didn't put lyrics in this chapter, but I really didn't want to, so deal with it! Lol, nah, I didn't want to. I'll do that so yea... REVIEW! Oh, the next chapter will be all in Yami's POV I guess.

Beyond Poison ^x^


	6. Say You Like Me

**A/N:** Chapter six everybody! Yea, if you don't like the idea of Matt and Mello together, oh wellz. I love yaoi! But gah, do I hate Mello. I don't hate him, I just don't like him! ^x^ This chapter is called "Say You Like Me." The song is by We The Kings, and it's called... "Say You Like Me." Oh, I have not been putting the disclaimer, and I don't care. You people know I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! And, this chapter mentions "things"... just warning you.

* * *

_**Say You Like Me**_

I opened my eyes and turned over to see L was in the bed with me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and his eyes were closed. And damn did he look cute. I gave him a small kiss on one of his eye-lids, then watched it flutter open. "Good morning Rose," he said in a purr. "Good morning Ryuzaki," I gave a cute smile. My birthday had been better than I thought it would have been. I still remembered every word of what he had said last night. So, I pulled myself closer to him and nuzzled his chest. "Did you mean what you said?" I asked in a whisper.

"Of course I did. L is a man of his word, so yes. I meant everything." His raven hair brushed across his forehead. God, was this man perfect. I looked up at him and smiled. "Good to know..."

* * *

A few weeks had went by, and nothing had changed between L and I. He was willing to wait until I was twenty, and he told me that he had just turned twenty-four. So, even though he was still five years older, it wasn't entirly five years.

Right now, Light Yagami and Misa Amane had just come out of confinement. L had an idea for a fake execution, which would have exposed Light and Misa as Kira. But, they didn't budge. And now, L was depressed.

It was 3: 45 a.m. and everyone had gone home. Matt had called an hour ago, saying that he missed me. So, I told him that I would come and visit him.

"Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki, wake up," I whispered as I lightly shook him. His midnight orbs opened slowly, and he used his thumb and index finger to pull the spoon from his mouth. "I know what you are thinking Rose. And if you want me to meet your brother figure, I will."

I gasped. "Yea, I want you to meet Matt. And by the way, how do you know his real name?" L's eye twitched, but he kept his gaze on my face.

"You know I am L. There is this place in England called Wammy's House. It's an orphanage, and the place where my successors grow up. Matt, Mail Jeevas, was the third highest ranked person at Wammy's. He wasn't neccisarily a successor, but he could be considered one." L scratched the back of his head, then sighed deeply. "How could I have been wrong about Light and Amane?"

L sounded so... sad. I had never heard or seen him like this, and I hated it. "Don't worry, everybody is wrong sometimes. It's human to be wrong," I tried to calm him. His eyes were deepened with a hint of sorrow, so in instinct, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. That got him to blush some. "Come to bed, Ryuzaki. Watari is asleep, so I am not leaving you up alone. So come to bed, please."

I could tell what he was thinking because the small blush darkened. "Ms. Hikuro, if you are referring to me coming and sleeping with you... the answer is no. If you mean just sleep, the answer is yes," he glanced at me out the corner of his eye. I rolled mine, then took his hand.

"Of course I want to just sleep. Im not that kind of girl," a smirk played across my lips. Yes, I was still a virgin. And L has probably already slept with someone before. I pulled him on the bed, then got under the covers and nuzzled up into his chest. His chin rest on top of my head as I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, L was gone. I sat up, then heard talking out in the main room. I walked out and saw L and Light handcuffed by the wrists. "Now, we will be together twenty-four hours a day. And when we need privacy, Watari will take my place," L was explaining to Light. Misa had a scowl on her face, then she saw me.

"Rose! Misa missed you! Don't you think Ryuzaki and Light being chained together is dumb?" God, this girl was annoying. I didn't like her, but she adored me because of the way I dressed. "Wait, why are you two chained together?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Matsuda cowered alittle behind the big guy and the one with the afro. I didn't need to know their names, I didn't want to. Light sighed, "Ryuzaki wants to keep an eye on me and Misa to prove yet again that we are not Kira."

L smirked. "That is true. So Rose, Im afraid I cannot sleep with you anymore until the case is over or until we are unchained." _Bad wording L! Thank you so damn much!_

Light's dad went wide-eyed. "Ryuzaki! You have... have slept with her?" Then it hit L in the face. His eyes went to saucers. "Oh no. Not in a sexual way, just sleeping," he muttered out. Misa made a squeel. "Awww! Ryuzaki and Rose had sex! You two make the perfect couple anyway!" "We didn't have sex!" L and I said in unison. My eyes met his, green mixing with black.

"Well, I believe you. If you both say you didn't, you didn't." I shot a death glare and a thank you look at Light.

* * *

_She's the girl that no one ever knows.  
Works a double just to buy her clothes.  
Nicotine and faded dreams,  
Baby, just believe  
There's no one else like me._

* * *

The rest of the was pretty productive after that situation was over. Around four, L looked at me. "Rose, why don't you and Misa go out and do something together?" Before I had time to answer, Misa shot up from her seat.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Misa and Rose can go do something to get away from this boring place!" She grabbed my arm and tugged me to the door. I shot a glare at L, he knew how much Misa annoyed me.

As we walked along the sidewalk, Misa was blabbering about some random shit that I didn't really care about. "So Rose, you like Ryuzaki, don't you?"

I almost choked at the sudden question. "Of course I like him. If I didn't, I wouldn't be staying here with him."

"No, I mean love-like him?" The damn blonde smirked. I looked down, "I guess you could say that..." She squeeled and hugged me. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

I squirmed out of her grip and smiled. "Hey, do you want to meet my brother?"

* * *

Matt opened the door to our apartment. Well, it was his again. His dark blue eyes seemed covered in a fog of sleep. "Matt, I know you did not just wake up?" I snapped.

A crooked smiled spread on his face. "No, I woke up when you called me." A smirk played across my lips. "Oh really? So, you were not just getting pounded on by a certain blonde?" Misa started to giggle and Matt blushed. "No! For your information, Mello has to do something today besides me. And not another person, trust me, I would know."

Misa gawked as she pushed Matt out of the way and looked around the apartment. "You live here? It's so dirty," she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Matt, meet Misa. Misa, meet Matt," i said as I went into the door too. Matt closed it behind us and plopped down on the couch. He his start on his game and I saw he was playing a Kirby Dreamland game. "So Matty," I coo as I sat down beside him. He took a drag of a cigarette, then put it out and paused his game again. "What Rose?" "I want you to meet Ryuzaki. He has already agreed, so now you have to."

"What makes you think I want to meet him?"

"Because you are like the only family I have and I want you to meet him."

"I don't want to."

"Didn't ask if you wanted to, I said I wanted you to. There is no way out, your going to meet him," I finish. Matt leaned back and crossed his arms in a pout. Oh great, he was going to do what he always did when I told him to do something and he didn't want to. He raised his orange tinted goggles and smirked. "Ok. One condition, you have to meet my boyfriend~"

I scowled at him, he never I wouldn't agree to that. "Deal," I chimed. Matt blinked his dark blue eyes. "W-w-what? No, you're not suppose to agree to that..." he growled. "Sometimes, just sometimes. I wonder what goes on in your head Rose."

"Yay, you got him to agree. Can we leave now?" Misa asked in a pitchy voice. I wanted to slap that bitch, but I had to act nice to her because of L and Light being close. "Yes, we can go now Misa. Well, sorry Matt. Bye, love you." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before Misa dragged me out the door. "Where are you taking me?" "SHOPPING!"

"... damn."

* * *

Three hours of shopping. Misa had bought herself a new purse, but bought me more girly colored clothes. But, I made sure I liked them before she paid for them. The blonde she-devil pushed me in the door. Light and L looked over and started to chuckle. "Hey, what's so damn funny?" I hissed. L smiled and bit his bottom lip. "Nothing Rose. Just, I never thought you were such a shop-aholic," Light smirked at Misa. "Oh, she's not. I picked out everything. Even her panties and-"

I quickly clasped my hand over Misa's mouth. She started to giggle when she saw the dark blush on my cheeks. She took my hand and dragged me into the bedroom. "Don't be so shy," she teased. I pushed her out the room and locked the door. I sighed and looked through the bags again. The clothes were pretty, and I was thankful that Misa had a some what gothic taste.

After about five more hours of working on the case, Light started to doze off. L had Watari take him and handcuff him to the table beside the couch. I sat beside the raven haired detective and started to fall asleep too. "Rose, your going to sleep. Do you want to go to bed?" he asked in a hushed voice. I nodded, my eyes heavy with sleepiness. L helped me stand up annd walked with me into the room. He tucked me in and leaned close to my face. Without really processing, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed. "R-Rose. Would you let me go so I can go continue my work?"

I shook my head and nuzzled close to him. I could tell he was smiling, and he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me close. Then, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of this chapter~ The next chapter probably wont have a song, just quotes or some kind of crap like that.

Anyway, thank you all my readers and followers! Anyway, if someone leaves a review, then I will invite you to a tea party with cookies! (The tea would be strawberry jam and the cookies would be lollipops)


	7. Romeo and Juliet Part 1

**A/N:** Chapter seven! Ok, this chapter doesn't have a song (-_-). Also... there is a time-skip and the team is taking a break from the case. Don't ask, I'm going brain-dead and if I don't get the plot moving along, this story will turn into crap. So, Yami's b-day was in Febuary. The month now is May. I don't care if the dates are not like the original Death Note's, this is my story~

Another thing, there is a 70% chance that there will be an alternate ending now. It just depends on if I can actually get a better idea of how it will go~ And I so can't spell...

* * *

_**Romeo and Juliet Part 1**_

Three months had gone by, and we still couldn't find Kira. I could tell that L still had his supsicions that Light was the criminal killer, but there was no solid evidence. Eveyone, including me, were becoming less comprehendable every day with the case. L finally suggested that we all take a break from the case. So, when everyone had left, I made sure L took a break too.

I snuck onto his computer and changed the password to one he would never guess. When he came back and typed his password in, it rejected it. "Watari, what is the meaning of this?" he asked. The old man shrugged and pointed to me, "Ms. Rose insisted that I let her change your password so you could take a break along with the rest of the team."

The look on the raven haired detective's face was priceless. "So, she figured out that my old password was 'chocolaterose'?" I smiled and nodded. "Yep. It wasn't very hard to figure out. Since sweets are your favorite thing and I'm your favorite person, I just did a combonation of them."

L sighed and started to smile. "You are a very clever girl. And that's why I adore you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Why thank you Ryuzaki~" I scratched the back of my head. "Since we have time off from the case, I think now would be a good time to meet Matt." His orbs observed my face, then he nodded. "If that is what you wish. When is it?" My eyes lit up. "Well, tomorrow actually. Matt insisted that since he had to meet my boyfriend that I meet his."

"Your boyfriend?" L asked. "Since when did I become your boyfriend?" I smirked, "Hey now. I never said you were. It could be someone else..." The look in his eyes made me regret saying that. He looked... hurt. "Fine. It is you, and yes you are my boyfriend because you said you love me and I love you back."

"But Rose, it is against the law to date a minor. You have to be twenty," he smirked. "Not really. It is illegal to have _sex_ with a minor. But, we don't have a sexual relationship. So yes Ryuzaki, you are mine." I leaned over and kissed the corner of his lips.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had to pry L off of me because he was knocked out cold. He hardly slept, so when he was sleeping peacefully, I never woke him. I took a shower and put some clean clothes on. My hair was still damp, so I brought the towle with me.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked over his soft face. Leaning closer, I kissed the tip of his nose and then tickled it with a strand of my hair. L's dark orbs opened and he smiled softly. "If dawn was never there break, I would never wake," he whispered. "But stay in sweet slumber, where I may see your face again." I smiled and pressed my forehead against his. "So you dream about me?" "As always," L pulled me into his embrace and sighed happily. "I just can't wait until the day I actually get to have you as my own." My cheeks turned a light pink and and pushed away from him. "Me too. But today, you can finally meet Matt. Well, actually meet him besides the fact that he went to your orphanage."

After I finished drying my hair, L got his clean pair of his usual clothes and went to take a shower. So, I decided to go and sit with Watari in the main room. The old man looked at me, then gave a sheepish smile. "Hello Rose. I see that you and Ryuzaki are becoming closer and closer everyday. Just let me remind you," his small eyes became serious. "Do not cause any harm to him. I will see to it myself that you be punished if you do."

"Watari, I already told you that I do not wish to harm Ryuzaki in any way." Why did he keep telling me this? "I want to fall asleep in his arms every night of my life. I can't see a night go by without him by my side. He is my reason for living. Don't you see? Ryuzaki is my world."

* * *

Matt had told us to go to the café, since he knew L would agree to that instantly, for him to meet L as my "boyfriend". We sat at a table and L nibbled away at his cheesecake. Matt watched and then smirked. "You really don't change, do you L?" The raven haired detective looked at Matt. "Mail, I think it would be wise if you called me Ryuzaki."

"So you took B's alias? Well, it was your fault that he became insane like that." I glared at my "brother" and spoke, "What are you talking about?" "Nothing," L answered almost instantly. My eyes became softer and almost went into puppy dog mode, so he rolled his orbs and sighed. "I will tell you about it later." Happy, I nodded and wiped some of the frosting from his cheesecake and stuck the finger in my mouth. The raven smiled and turned back to Matt. "So Mail, how have you been?"

The corner of Matt's mouth twitched up. "No one has called me that except you. But, Ryuzaki, would you mind calling me Matt instead?" "Of course, Matt."

After they started talking, everything went great from there on out. When L and I got back home, Watari had some "special" news to tell us. "Well, Mr. Yagami said that he and Light have been doing small things to help the case. They informed me that there will be a pro-Kira rave tonight and that you two should go," Watari explained as he brought L a plate of strawberries. L thought about it for a moment. "Yes, it would make sense. Rose, do you think we should go?"

"Oh...uh, sure. I've never been to a rave before, it should be fun." "And," L said before he took a bite of a strawberry. "It could be a great help to the case."

Watari nodded and dialed a number on the room's phone.

* * *

A woman with dirty blonde hair that was shaved short in the back but had two long strings of it at the front, stood in front of me and L. The two strings were pink, and she was wearing a dark green dress with lace around the waist. She had fish net stockings and dark brown combat boots. "And how do you now this woman?" I whispered to L. He smirked, "She was an orphan at Wammy House. She stopped me in the hall one day and said that I would be an excellent model for a make-over."

"Yea! The minute I saw L walking down the hall, I knew I wanted to give him a make-over. I'm Julie by the way," she stretched out her hand. I smiled and shook it, "Nice to meet you Julie. I love the way you're dressed." Julie smiled and then pulled L up from the bed. "Alright, you get out while I do her first," she said as she pushed L out the door.

* * *

When I came out, L's eyes widened into saucers and he bit down on his thumb. "Rose..." he whispered. "Yea," I said as I looked down and blushed. "Shuddup."

Julie had parted my hair and made it flip over one of my eyes. Then, she put a black and white ripped dress on me with dark scarlet converses that came up to my knees that had black laces. On my wrists were two pink studded bracelets, and Julie had put dark purple eye shadow and black eye liner on my eyes.

L smirked as he came over to me with something in his hand. "I think it could use something else," he said as he went behind me and put something around my neck. I looked in the mirror and saw that he had put a small silver chain around my neck. There was a white rose charm at the end of it. "Ryuzaki..." I said as my bright green eyes started to water. "Aww, but don't make her cry! It will mess up the make-up!" Julie scolded. L smiled, "Fine. Now, let's get this over with."

* * *

My mouth dropped open alittle when Julie dragged L out. "No. I look ridiculous," I heard L complaining as he was dragged out. His raven hair was spiked up to look like a mohawk, and he had dark eye liner which only made his orbs look deeper. The shadows under his eyes really pulled it together. He had faded black skinny jeans that were ripped up at the knees and a black and white studded belt. His shirt was white and had red lips with vampire fangs, and he had midnight blue converses on.

L sighed deeply. "I look like an idiot," he groaned. "Hmm. Your right," Julie said as she looked over him. "That mohawk does not look right. Here!" She got a grey beanie and shoved it on his head. "And now you are sexy! Don't you agree Rose?" Blush creeped up to L's cheeks as he glanced at me. I giggled and took his hand. "Yes, he looks sexy." He blushed again and rolled his eyes. "Let's just go so I can get out of this as soon as possible."

Watari stopped the car outside the gate of an old junkyard that was decorated with lights and Kira posters. The music was somekind of punk rock crap, and I could tell that L wasn't happy about it. "Watari is already gone too..." he said in a pout. Julie had given him a fake lip ring before we left, and him pouting made it stick out. "Your so cute, you know that?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. L smiled and looked at me. "Cute?"

* * *

I woke up in bed. "Ah!" I grabbed my aching head. "What the fu-"

"You drank too much last night and blacked out," L said as he looked down at me. He was sitting beside me with his laptop on his knees and his thumb in his mouth. I looked over him and a smirk came to my lips. "So you let me get drunk? And why are you still wearing that? I thought you wanted to get out of it as soon as possible?"

He closed his laptop and set it aside. Then, he laid down on his side and looked at me. "First of all, you left me all alone and went to go drink. I know I should have stopped you, but there were girls surrounding me and there was nothing I could do." I sighed and grabbed my head again. "And I'm still wearing this because Julie left and I... I can't get these pants off."

* * *

**A/N: **And this chapter comes to a close. Sorry for not updating fast enough, but I don't have internet at my house anymore and I think that is effed up. But hey, I uploaded chapter six and this chapter today, so be happy! Review!


	8. Romeo and Juliet Part 2

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter eight. Never thought I'd be saying that this soon~ I uploaded six and seven together, so that should make up for my time away. And there are going to be two time-skips, only because I need to get the story moving along. So, L is going be around longer than he was in real life! *hint* *hint* Otay, enjoy! No song for this chapter either... *x*

* * *

_**Romeo and Juliet Part 2 **_

I put my hand over my mouth. "Are you serious?" His face didn't look like he was joking. "No, this is no laughing matter. I cannot get these pants off and I have to... go." I couldn't help myself, so I burst out laughing. "HA HA! Ok... ok- HA HA!" My bottom lip started to bleed from me biting it. "I'll help you. Come on," I grabbed his hand and helped him stand up.

Then, I took the belt off and put it on the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and started tugging. "God, these things are tight," I huffed and I tugged them down too. L blew a strand of his hair out of his eyes and murmured, "I just hope no one comes in here and gets the wrong idea."

Finally, the pants fell down. L grabbed the hem of his boxers to make sure they didn't fall down too. "There," I said as I started folding the jeans. L hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. _Poor thing,_ I chuckled to myself. When he came out, he had his regular baggy jeans on and his regular white shirt in his hand. "Help me get this make-up off?"

* * *

Both of us were back to normal now. I was laying on my back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "So, did we get any information?" I asked when I saw him put his laptop on his knees and start typing. "If by 'we' you mean 'me', and no. I didn't get anything other than the original 'Ya! Kira is God!' and 'Kira is our savior'." I sighed and rolled over on my stomach. Folding my hands, I rested my head on them. "Sorry."

I looked up at him. "Can I ask you something?" The corner of L's lip went up and he closed his laptop. "Yes." "Ok, who is B? You never told me?" The half-smile dropped. "If you must know. B, Beyond Birthday, was my second original successor. He was B for Backup. When A, Plan A, committed suicide, Beyond left Wammy House and we never knew what happened to him. About two years later, a forty-four year old man by the name of Believe Bridesmaid, was murderer in Los Angeles. Then, two more murders were committed before the murderer, Beyond Birthday, tried to committ suicide by setting himself on fire. He was saved and sent to prison, then he died of a mysterious heart-attack.

"Beyond was trying to surpass me- not as the world's greatest detective, but the world's greatest criminal. If only he had let me help him, he could have been my successor..." L looked down at his toes. I crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. If you didn't want to talk about... you could have told me." A small gasp came from me as L wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his lap. "It's not your fault," he leaned close to me and pressed his forehead against mine. I blushed lightly and stared into his eyes. "Damn you L. I can't wait another year," I pressed my lips softly against his own.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter eight everyone! lol, No. I'm kidding. Shall we continue?...

* * *

_One Year Time Skip..._

I hugged L from behind. "Hmm? Ah, good morning Rose dear. Sleep well?" A smile crept onto my face. Every since I turned twenty and L and I started dating officially, he had called me "Rose dear". And I loved it.

Even though he was twenty-five now, I still loved him. And nothing had changed about him, same for me except that I might have gotten taller. "Yes, Panda-kun. Until I woke up and saw that you had left me." L turned around in his spinny chair and pulled me into his lap. "Do you know what today is?" he asked and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I tilted my head and he answered his own question. "Today is the day we had our first kiss. You forced it upon me, but I still enjoyed it."

"Maybe we should celebrate?" I stood up and went into the kitchen, then came out with a bowl of strawberries. "Ta-da!"

L smiled and took my free hand. He kissed it softly and led me out the door and up to the roof. We sat down on the bench that Watari had installed up there for us. "Yami Hikuro," L whispered quietly. "I think that this case is almost over. My judgements never changed about Light Yagami and Misa Amane, even after we caught Higuchi." Softly stroking my hand, he continued.

"I don't think I have much longer left. To work on this case, to be alive, to be with you. When you're on the verge of losing someone you love, you try your hardest to be the best you can be, even if you know it'll fall apart anyway. Yami, I love you. And if something happens to me on this case, I want you to promise to move on and find someone else to love," he pulled my hand up to his cheek. "Promise me."

As everything sunk in, I began to realize that he was probably right. We had caught Higuchi and he died. We acquired his Death Note, along with the shinigami Rem. L was in alot of danger at the moment. "I don't want to lose you... And the thought of moving on is even harder to picture. But I promise..." L smiled and kissed my lips. "Good. Now, what was this about celebrating?"

* * *

_Time Skip to September 1st... _

It was raining lightly outside. L and Light were talking about the case while Misa was talking to me. "I just can't wait to see weither it's a girl or a boy~" Misa chimed. I smiled and put my hand on my stomach. The night that L made me promise to move on if he died working on this case, put a baby in me. I was three months pregnant, and it was starting to show. There was a small baby bump on my stoamch now, and Misa was rubbing it. "Well, we don't want to know until I actually have it," I said as I looked down at it.

Light looked over at us, and I could tell that he could see that Misa wanted a baby because of the look in his eyes. "Have you chosen any names yet?" he asked in a monotone voice. L was chewing his thumb nail. "Yes, if it's a girl: Rose. If it's a boy: Kodi."

We were both hoping it was a boy, but we didn't care either way. I took hold of the white rose necklace that L had given me when we had went to that rave and stared at it. He came over to me and kissed my cheek. Just then, the rest of the team came back in. They had went out to go to the Japanese Police station.

Matsuda, who had gotten over his scared-ness of me, came over and clapped like an idiot.

When everyone had gone home, L came and sat on the bed beside me. "You need rest, Rose dear." "Ryuzaki, you made me promise you something. Will you promise me something?" He blinked, but then nodded. "OK. I can already feel things between us changing, and I'm trying really hard to be OK with it. And some day, I will be. But, if you do die... promise me that you will always watch over us." He looked down at my baby bump and placed a hand on it, then leaned in to kiss me. "I promise with all my heart."

* * *

~ L's POV ~

I watched her fall asleep next to me. My hand was still on her stomach, so I pulled it up and cupped her face. The promise I made Rose was a promise that I had made to myself. I started hearing bells recently. But, I ignored them for the fact that I might actually be losing my mind. In England, bells were rung to let you know that someone had gotten married, church was starting, etc. But the one thing that came to my mind when I started hearing them was that they also rung bells when someone died.

The night I made her promise me that she would move on was the hardest thing I had ever done. Knowing that when I die, she would love someone else. And then, we made a baby. Being a father would have been the happiest time of my life, if I was going to live that long.

When I had first moved into Wammy House, I sat in the corner of my room with my knees pulled up to my chest. I always thought and reasoned better that way. And when I started solving cases and crimes, I knew then that I wanted to be a detective. A father was never on my list of things to do. But then again, falling in love in the first place was never on that list either.

No one thought I had human emotions because I always had a blank expression. The first time I saw the gothic looking orphanage, was the first and only time I had ever felt scared. Except now, I was scared that I would lose the only thing that really mattered now.

Yami Hikuro.

* * *

**A/N:** This time, for real. I'm sorry about that interruption earlier, but I was bored. And sorry if this chapter was shorter than usual, but hey. As for the bells... his time is almost near. News on the alternate ending, 98% now. Maybe, just maybe, I will write a story about the Rose/Kodi. Yep, not saying which one~ Of course, I know what it will be... *evil laugh*


	9. Rain

**A/N:** Chapter nine. So, I know how I want the story to go, I just don't know how to write it. I guess you will just have to bare with me... And this story will only have like two to four more chapters left, not including the alternate ending. But don't worry, I plan on writing a few more DN stories~ This chapter is just a title, no song here. And there is another time-skip... don't hate. Most of this chapter will be in L's POV.

* * *

_**Rain**_

~ L's POV ~

Not being able to fall asleep, I took my laptop from the bed side table and began typing away. When Yami had changed my password, it hadn't taken me long to figure out what it was. I looked back at her before going online and looking at more Kira pages.

* * *

~ Yami's POV ~

I woke up and felt warm. Then cold, then warm. I got up and bolted for the bathroom, something I did almost every two days. And I vomited in the toilet. After the first couple of times, I finally stopped. I leaned against the tub and sighed, holding my hair behind my head. L cracked the door open, "Are you alright?" He came in and crouched beside me. "Yea, just feeling sick," I murmured with a few breaths.

He put a hand on my shoulder. "This is because of me..." L whispered, avoiding my now stern gaze. "And how so? You didn't poison me or anything. This is because of the baby," I said and then leaned over to spit in the toilet. "But I'm the one who put the baby inside of you," he tried to blame himself again. "But I'm the one who decided I wanted one inside of me," I smirked at L. "Fine," he sighed and stood up. "If you want to blame yourself."

The next few hours, I got a pretty good amount of sleep. I got up and got dressed because I had a doctor appointment today. L stood at the door when I came into the main room. "Ready?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Nodding, I intertwined my hand with his and walked out the door.

* * *

We both were sitting on the couch, looking at the baby scan photo. It was a white blob with it's hand pulled up to the developing head, sucking the tiny thumb. Already, it was taking after L.

That so detective leaned over and softly kissed my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his thin waist. "I love you." "I love you too," he replied and looked at the black and white photo. "And we only have until March until we can love our little bundle." I felt a tear form at the corner of my eye when he said that, could my life get any better?

* * *

_Time Skip to October 31st... _

I kissed L's forehead and smiled. "Happy twenty-sixth birthday~" I whispered. He gave a beautiful crooked smile and sighed happily. "Why thank you my love. And thank you for this strawberry cupcake," he took a bite of the strawberry flavored treat.

"You are welcome. Just don't get it on the bed," I replied as I got comfortable under the cover. "Good night..."

* * *

~ L's POV ~

I watched as my love drifted off to sleep. After finishing the cupcake, I curled up next to her and wrapped my arms around Yami's waist and sighed. Ever since this girl came into my life, I seemed happier and more relaxed. And now, I had a child. Well, am going to have a child.

Watari hadn't been very happy about it at first, but being the kind hearted old man he was, he soon thought it would be nice to have a grandson or granddaughter. And Matt didn't really like it at all because he didn't really like me. He knew how much Mello had complained about trying to become my successor and he remembered how much Wammy House had been harsh on him.

But I didn't really care what they thought. As long as Yami was happy, I was too. Everyone thought I was incapable of "human emotions". But I have felt every emotion there is known of now. Thanks to Yami Hikuro and either Rose Lawliet or Kodi Lawliet. The sound of Yami Lawliet has a nice ring to it as well.

When the case is over, I plan on proposing to her anyway. And if I happen to be killed because of Kira, I have a message planned to give to her. Also, I have to promise to watch over her and our child. And even my day of birth, becomes nothing more than a grain of sand. A grain in lifes absurd hourglass. No one is perfect in life, or even in death for that matter. I cringed as I heard the bells ringing again.

* * *

_Four days later..._

I looked at the clock on the corner of my computer screen. It was 12:13 p.m., and the date was November 4th. The bells had gotten louder and louder these past four days, and I thought I was going insane because no one else seemed to hear them except me. Sighing, I turned around and face Light Yagami. We had grown close, but I still didn't trust him completely. And I still thought he was Kira, he had to be. He was just so... perfect that it was fake and a clue.

For some reason, I looked up at the white ceiling and started to pray. _God, if you exist, please take care of my Yami and baby. I don't care what you do to or with me. Send me to heaven, hell, or the in between. Just take care of my two loves._

I closed my eyes and the corner of my lip curled up. Light looked over at me, "Ryuzaki. Are you ok?" Opening my deep orbs, I smiled. "Yes Light. I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

~ Yami's POV ~

Not gonna lie, I was bored to fucking death. I was sitting on the bed, reading a baby book. Most of the stuff in here was helpful, like how to change a diaper. I tossed the book on the bed and looked down at my baby bump. Five months pregnant, and I only had four months left.

I looked out the window, the sun was in the middle of the sky. _It's noon, time for lunch._ I got up and walked into the main room. L and Light were talking about something, but I didn't really pay attention and just walked into the kitchen.

After I ate like three ham sandwiches, I put the crumb covered plate in the sink and sat down on the couch. L smirked as I let out a small burp. "Shut up basterd," I fake pouted. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry my Rose dear."

Light looked over at me and fake smiled. I hated that cocky, kiss ass, basterd. He was basically using Misa, and she didn't notice or frankly didn't care. I think she was just blinded by her one-sided love for him. That, or she was just an idiotic blonde.

"Tell me human," I heard a voice say. I looked behind me to see the shinigami that we had gotten when we had caught Higuchi. She said again, "Tell me human, why is your stomach becoming larger?" I smiled at Rem and sighed. "Because, I have a little human baby growing inside of me." She blinked her yellow cat eye and tilted her head. "What do you mean? You have a little human inside of you?" Nodding, I placed my hand on the baby bump.

"Yes. When it is born, it will start to grow and then eventually look like a normal human would." I looked at L and smirked, "But I don't think this baby will be normal. Since Ryuzaki is the father. It will probably have a fetish for sweets too."

* * *

~ L's POV ~

"That is true, but it is not a fetish," I corrected her. "They just keep me awake with all the sugar." The shinigami named Rem shook her head, "I will never understand you humans..." I tilted my head, raven hair falling into my eyes. I never thought that shinigami were real, and the fact that Beyond Birthday had said he had shinigami eyes... I didn't understand all this super natural stuff, and didn't want to.

After the clock struck eleven, I told the Task Force team to just go home and rest. The bells were quieter today, but were now inching to becoming loud again. I don't think I could have worked anymore with them becoming louder. Yami had went back into our room and I guess she fell asleep. I walked to the door frame and saw that she had. Her hand was on the baby bump. Deciding to just rest for a few minutes, I sat at the head of the bed and leaned my head against the head board. Slowing, I let my eye-lids fall down and I dreamed of when I was younger at Wammy House...

_I squeezed the hand of the man who had adopted me from the small and dirty place. He told me to call him Watari. That said person looked down at me, then the large gothic looking gates opened. "Come little one. You will be safe here," Watari said in his soothing voice. Even though I was scared to death, I did feel safe at the moment. As we walked down the almost frozen path, I looked up at the large building in awe. The light snow fall made the huge church looking orphanage look like a castle in the clouds. Watari led me up to the front door, then stopped. He knelt down beside me and stared into my eyes, the only things showing since I had my face wrapped up in a hat and a scarf. "The universe is infinite and dark, little one. And who's to say__what strange horrors await us... patiently... quietly. You will have a new life from here on out. And hopefully no horrors await you yet." _

_A few days had passed, and I had not spoken to anyone. The kind old man kept asking me what my name was, but I didn't know what to tell him. I only knew that the woman at the other place had given me the name of L Lawliet. She had said that way she could remember me better; I was the only one with a single letter name_._ But I did like it, so I finally told Watari it. "L Lawliet? That is very interesting... Do you want to keep it?" I tilted mt head, "Yes sir. It is the only name I know." _

* * *

~ Yami's POV ~

I yawned and turned over. The clock on the table near the bed read 5:15 a.m., and the sleeping detective beside me looked so peaceful. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before snuggling up to him. L grunted softly, and a face made of confusion, weakness, and sadness flashed over his pale complection. Never in my life since we have met, have I seen that kind of look of hoplessness on his face.

Around 2:30 p.m., it was raining like hell outside. I looked over and saw L getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked with a yawn. The other members where in another room, looking at evidence and what not. L leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "No where important. Just stay here." He vanished into our room, and I obeyed by staying sprawled out on the couch.

* * *

~ L's POV ~

I found a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. Then, I tied it up with Yami's white rose necklace and dropped it in an empty desk drawer, then locked the drawer and wrote another note. I tied the key around it and went into Watari's room. There, I placed the note on his bed and then headed up to the roof.

The bells were extremely and annoyingly louder today. It was not physically possible for them to become louder. And that, was too much of a distraction. So, I went out into the pouring rain and up to the roof to see if I could find the source of the bells.

When I got up there, I couldn't see any churches nearby or in the distance. _Am I going insane? Have I finally reached my breaking point?_ Of course not. If so, Watari or someone else would have certainly noticed... wouldn't they? But I was the only one who heard the bells. I had to be insane

"Ryuzaki?" I heard the faint call of my alias. Looking over, I saw Light Yagami standing under the small metal roof. "Wha ar yo oing ou there all by yourself?" the auburn teen asked. Not being able to hear over the rain, I cupped my hand to my ear. Light sighed and asked again, "What ar ou doing ut there by yourself?" I blinked, then leaned over some. I smirked when I saw that he was frustrated enough to come out and stand there with me in the rain.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked for the third time. "The bells," I simply said. "They are awfully loud today, don't you hear them? I find it too distracting to work with..."

Light and I had dried off and were now back with the rest of the team. Yami was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. The lights suddenly turned off, so the emergency ones came on. I looked around and saw that the shinigami named Rem was missing. A video feed of Watari suddenly popped up on the screen. His hand was stretched out and it looked as if he had fallen. Then, he pressed a button and all the data was deleted from the computers. _It's time..._

"Everyone! Find the shinigami and the note book! Quickly take it away from-" My breath caught in my throat as I felt my heart stop in my chest.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. Now, there will probably be like one or two more chapters. And the alternate ending wont really be alternate... just a little more of the story. Also, I'm getting the LABB Murder Cases, L Change The WorLd, and Death Note 13: How to read for my birthday~ Well, review!


	10. Safe and Sound

**A/N: **Chapter ten, I'm happy to say! ^x^ I hope you guys really love this story. This will be the last chapter, unless I can think of something else. So, read and enjoy. And don't forget to leave a review. This chapter actually has a song, yes! "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. This song is from the Hunger Games movie, and I just love it!

Sorta sad chapter here...

* * *

_**Safe and Sound**_

~ Yami's POV~

L didn't finish his sentence. We had all just watched Watari delete all the files, and I think we all knew what that meant. Watari was now dead, and L was next. The raven haired detective started to tip from his chair and fall to the floor. Light caught him and held him up. "NO!" I screeched as I rushed to L's side. "No! Please don't... no no no," I said as a tear slid from my eye.

His midnight orbs were wide as he stared up at Light and I. "Yami..." he said with a final breath before his eyes started sliding shut. I started to shake as if I was having a nervous breakdown. Light's father told Matsuda to help me go to Watari's room. If I known I could have spoken, I would have demanded to stay or be taken to our room. But I was at a loss for words at the sight of my lover dying in front of me.

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

Matsuda sat me down on Watari's bed. "Rose... I am so sorry..." he tried to apologize. "Get out," I said into my hands. "Please. Go away." The man looked at me before he cocked his head. "There is something right here," he picked up a key that was tied to a note. He read:

_To anyone who finds this, _

_Give her my love and a sweet_ _kiss for her head. Cause I won't be coming back to her, when you get this I'll be dead. If that is true, give my Rose dear the key and tell her to unlock the empty desk drawer. _

_Ryuzaki _

I looked up at him, then quickly took the key and went into our room and over to the desk. I stuck the golden key into the hole. The drawer unlocked and I pulled it out. My white rose necklace was wrapped around another note. I read it over in my head:

_My dear Rose, _

_If you are reading this, I am dead. I'm sorry I left you, and I hope you can forgive me. No, I would never take my own life, Kira got me. Light Yagami, got me... Your heart is probably filled with sorrow, but it will heal. Yami my dear Rose, I will always love you. _

_L Lawliet, your Panda _

Tears streamed from my eyes as I finished the note. This must be what he was doing when he said he was up to nothing and for me to just stay. L knew he was going to die today... and he didn't do anything to try and stop it. Without saying anything, I packed my stuff and called Matt to come and get me. The team had placed L's body on the couch and covered it with a white sheet, but they were no where to be seen. I removed the sheet from his face and kissed his cold lips.

"Goodbye my love. We will see each other again, no matter what. I am no longer Yami Hikuro, am taking your last name." I slipped the sheet back over his face and left. Yami Hikuro was no more, I was now Yami Lawliet.

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone _

* * *

_Time Skip to April 16th..._

I held my baby close to me. Kodi Lawliet was one month old yesterday. His birthday was March 15th, 2009. Matt came up behind me, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. I glared up at him, "Put it out." The brunette rolled his eyes and put the cancer stick out in the ash tray. Matt couched a little and patted my head, "You just have to be a stick in the mud."

Kodi let out a squeal and opened his eyes. Matt smiled as he leaned down to look at them. "He has one green one and one grey one. This little thing will be a handful, huh?" I nodded, "Yea. He already takes after his father in more than one way..."

Matt put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't cry on me. You have to be strong, ok?" Nodding my head, I stood up and went into the kitchen to get Kodi's bottle. We had moved back to England before Kodi was born, just so I could get away from Japan for a while. I don't see how that could have helped because L had lived in England for most of his youth. But we didn't have memories here, which was a good thing.

I picked up the clear baby bottle that was half-way filled with strawberry milk, the only milk that Kodi would drink. His pale little hands wrapped around it as I put it near his mouth. His hair was dark, like L's. He had small little shadows under his eyes, like L. And he had one midnight orb, like L. His pale skin came from both of us, and his single green eye came from me. And he always seemed to be looking above our heads, as if he saw something.

He sucked on it for a while until he fell asleep. Then, I put Kodi on the middle of the bed. We didn't have a crib because Matt and Mello were too fucking lazy to go get one. I went and sat back down on the couch beside Matt, who was now playing a Mario racing game and smoking his cigarette he put out earlier. "No smoking around Kodi," I told him as I snatched the white stick from his mouth.

"But he is in the other room!" the brunette remarked as he paused his game. He was giving me a death glare through his orange tinted goggles.

* * *

_Time Skip to when Kodi is five... _

I looked through the door and saw Kodi asleep on the bed. He turned five a few days ago, and he was a brilliant child. His hair was becoming thicker and more tousled, and his features where becoming more and more like L's everyday. And his eyes were both becoming a russet color. Matt and Mello went back to Japan to try and help someone named Near on the Death Note and Kira case. They had been gone for about three months now, and I was getting worried. I closed the door and sat on the couch, turning the TV on and to the news.

My heart stopped when I saw Matt's red Chevelle shot up with bullet holes everywhere. Matt... was dead now too. He had been part of a kidnapping. "Damn you Mello... I hope you're feeling like shit now..." I trailed as he started to cry.

Cutting the TV off, I went into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard a click as I locked it and looked around. When I found what I was looking for, I began to sob uncontrollably.

* * *

~ 3rd Person POV ~

Kodi woke up the next morning and looked around for his mom. Not seeing her, he slipped off the bed and went into the living room. He looked at the bathroom door and saw that it was shut. The five year old went over and stepped in something wet. He looked down at his bloody foot and saw that blood had pooled from under the bathroom door. "Mommy?" Kodi called. "I will get help."

He went over to the phone and pressed the 9-1-1 numbers that his mom had taught him to. _"Hello?"_ asked a woman on the other end. _"911, what's your emergency?"_ "My mommy is locked in the bathroom and she is bleeding," Kodi replied calmly. _"Ok sweetie. I will send someone over right away."_

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Kodi opened it. His thumb was on his bottom lip as he looked up at two police officers. "Mommy wont come out the bathroom," he said as he pointed to the door. One of the cops went over and turned the door knob, but it wouldn't open considering it was locked.

They finally got the door opened by breaking the handle. Kodi peeked in and saw his mother's arm hanging from the bath tub, blood dripping from her wrist. On the wall, "Send him to Wammy House" was written in blood. In his mother's hand was a white rose necklace that was painted red with blood.

A tear fell from Kodi's russet eye as he looked at his dead mother.

_**THE END **_

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

**A/N:** The End. This is the last chapter. The alternate ending will just be Yami's last thoughts. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will write one on Kodi Lawliet, so this is not the last of me.


	11. Yami's Last Thoughts

I locked the door and looked around for a razor blade. When I found it, my vision became blurry. I walked out the bathroom and found a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper, I wrote:

_My Dear Kodi, _

_I'm sorry I left you all alone, but I just can't take living anymore. Your father and uncle Matt were just to much for me to lose. And your father, I know you don't know him, but your father was L Lawliet. Yes, L the world's greatest detective was your father. I want who ever finds you to take you to Wammy House. You belong there, your brain is beautiful. Goodbye my sweet panda cub. I love you. _

Finishing the note, I put it on the kitchen counter and went back into the bathroom. I locked the door and got in the tub. I took off my white rose necklace and held it in my hand. "L, you have no idea how hard it is for me to do this. For just one day, just 24 hours, I want you to feel the agony you put me through. I want you to understand my hell. Then maybe you will understand that the only freedom I can find... is death. We will be together again my panda."

I slowly dragged the blade across my wrist. After I dipped my finger in the blood, I wrote on the wall "Send him to Wammy House" just in case no one found my note. The blood dripped down my wrist and ran down my hand. It made little drops on the white rose, almost as if it was painting it. I put my head against the wall and waited for death to take me. "God," I said in a hoarse voice. "Please, end my suffering."

With that, my eyes started to close and my breathing became slower. Within a few minutes, my world went black.

* * *

_"Here I am, on my knees...  
Praying to you god, the one I don't believe in...  
You keep me alive but, I'm barely breathing...  
Answer my prayers, and this world I'll be leaving" _

_~ Finally Going Ghost _

* * *

_**Paint The Roses Red **_

_**Beyond Poison**_


End file.
